The Message
by white pedal
Summary: The woman looked back to Seto "Even with your guards you won't be safe..so my message to you is this- be prepared for the unexpected."


**This takes place after "Written In Blood"**

Seto hated everything.

His whole world became a conundrum of problems for himself and the kingdom. He had become the new pharaoh after pharaoh Atem died in the horrid battle from the thief king Bakura. Egypt was in progress of rebuilding and starting a new era of Seto. He wanted to make sure the country got back on its feet and heal.

The other problem became his queen.

After the disaster in Egypt and Atem's death from saving his beloved country, Seto step down as priest and became the new pharaoh. He was deeply saddened by the death of his allies Isis, Mahaad, Shada and Karim. But he was more saddened by Atem's death, knowing that he had not only lost a pharaoh but he was also his cousin.

But most of all, he lost a friend.

Cleopatra came to Egypt to make a proposition to the new pharaoh. She told him that now that he is the new king he will need heirs to the throne to be able to save Egypt and continue peace. Seto he married Cleopatra soon after that.

But after the wedding Seto couldn't stand her. She was rude, disrespectful to the servants and the peasant's and she only cares about herself.

She claimed to Seto that he needs a child but he never touched her to conceive a child. Cleopatra was always flirting with guards and when she tried to get him to come to bed he would make up an excuse to avoid her. He was not going to let an innocent child be born into a loveless marriage and make it suffer by making Cleopatra its mother.

She may be a great beauty, but her behavior and attitude made Seto sick.

Seto was in the council room where he, Shada, Isis and Karim would be in while discussing ways to help Egypt. It brought back such wonderful memories. He missed them all. He missed his former pharaoh.

How he tried to stay strong for them in Egypt but Cleopatra is absolutely unbearable. She not a wife, she's not compassionate and she is the most vain woman in all of Egypt. Seto went to sit at the table and rubbed his head. He had a rough day from hearing Cleopatra complain about how the palace was decorated and how Seto should be more harsh to the help.

"You look like you've been having a bad day." Said a voice.

Seto looked up and was startled. He got out of his chair and looked around to see who was in the room with him.

"Who goes there!?" he demanded "I command that you show yourself at once or I will call the guards!"

There was silence in the room for a moment. Then at the corner of his eye he saw something at the balcony, he saw something but it was covered by the Jasmine curtain blowing in the wind. It started walking into view.

When the curtain moved out of the way, it revealed a beautiful woman. She was tall with a hour glass figure, her skin was extremely light and pale giving Seto the notion she is not a native in Egypt. Her raven black hair was wavy with little curls and had a short piece in the middle of her forehead. But what caught Seto's attention was her lime green eyes that held what seemed like bitterness and sorrow. She wore a short black dress with straps on them and it opened up a bit on the bottom of the dress. She wore black sandals with multiple straps criss crossing to her knee caps.

Seto was shocked, but he snapped out of it "Who are you!? And how did you get into the palace?"

She came inside and looked at the man. She glared at him and Seto wouldn't admit it but those eyes terrified him. He never seen anyone like her before, she looked so intimidating she can even scare the strongest army in the world. By how she was looking at him, Seto knew she was a woman of serious business.

"That it not important," she said "but what is important is your kingdom."

Seto was confused "What is it that you are talking about? Egypt is being rebuild into its former glory, the fate that Egypt has is becoming a powerful nation once again."

The woman looked around the room and touched the tapestry on the wall.

"I admit, your culture is quite amazing. Far more different and unique than Greece's, especially the country's history..." She started to stroke the tapestry with both of her hands, amazed by the artwork "It's a shame that all of this will be destroyed."

"What are you talking about?" Seto was getting irritated "what do you mean it will be destroyed?"

The girl moved away from the wall and looked directly at Seto with hands on her hips.

"Have you ever been suspicious of anything since you became pharaoh?" She asked.

"Suspicious of what?" Seto asked.

She went over to where the chair like couch and laid on it.

"How everything transpired, from Bakura attacking you..and Zorc."

Seto was wide eyed. How did she know about Bakura? And even more frightening how did she know about Zorc? She is not from this place and yet she knew what transpired here.

"How do you know about Zorc!?" Seto demanded.

She sat up. Then a little mouse came into their view, it was scurrying around. She looked away from it, then out of no where.

POW!

She quickly slammed her hand on top of the mouse. Seto was shocked, she did it incredibly fast and was unnatural.

She picks the mouse up by its tail. It was still alive and it was struggling to get out of the woman's grasp, she looked at the mouse with a board expression but continued the conversation with Seto.

"You may not know this, but I have been in Egypt for a long time. Word gets around quickly in these parts," the mouse was freed and was going around her hand "Though I witnessed most of the events...like Egypt burning to the ground for instance."

Seto didn't want to be reminded of how Egypt was burned, it reminded him of how his village was burned down when he was a child, and how the previous pharaoh died. He was getting furious at the woman.

"That is it! Look I don't know who you are and how you know all of this! But I will stand by and let you defile Egypt with that filthy tongue of yours! disgusting woman!"

The woman stood up slowly and gave Seto a death stare. She took the mouse into both of her hands.

"I am here to help you and Egypt escape certain death," she said in a growl "and I do not appreciate you calling me that," her grip tightened on the struggling mouse "just so we are clear that you say something like that to me again.."

She twisted the mouse. It shrieked in pain and its tail was wagging quickly, then it went limp and it died. Seto was in horror by what she did, she dropped the dead mouse onto the floor.

She looks at him "Now do you want me to tell you my reasons for being here or not?"

Seto was terrified. That woman had just killed a tiny little mouse, if she can do that without hesitation Seto can't even imagine what she would do with a human.

Regardless he remained calm " What information do you have?"

She smiled "That's better...do you find it odd that at the exact moment the pharaoh dies and Egypt is burning to the ground, your new wife Cleopatra came in so suddenly?"

Seto groaned. Cleopatra was the third most horrible thing that had happened to him, though it was a amazing coincidence.

"I do actually," Seto admits "What else?"

"Do you remember a girl that looked just like her come into the palace months before your pharaoh's father died?"

Seto tried to remember but he couldn't "afraid not."

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion "So tell me...was she calm when she entered Egypt when it was in chaos? And more importantly, did she have a smile on her face?"

Seto thought it through, she did have a smirk when she came in, and on their wedding day she seemed like she was hiding something.

"She did actually."

Seto was thinking through it and when he clicked the pieces together he was shocked. He looked up at the woman.

"Are you trying to tell me she was responsible for the destruction of Egypt!? Impossible it was Bakura's fault! He was the monster who destroyed Egypt and killed the pharaoh!"

He suddenly found himself pinned to the wall on the other side of the room. The woman's hands clutching his shoulders, she had pure rage on her face and her green eyes looked like they were filled with a poisonous venom that can kill him on the spot. Seto thought she was absolutely horrifying.

"He is NOT to blame priest!" she growled "that creature Zorc!? He was placed inside of him by that bitch!" she drew her face closer to his "he was a pawn in her lies! She gave him false promises and she is the reason he and your precious pharaoh is dead!"

Seto was struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Him having revenge, your pharaoh Atem dying along with your friends, it was all planned! Cleopatra set it up! Bakura was a victim of her lies, the battle between you and Bakura went according to her plan! Don't you understand, she pulled the wool over your eyes and your pharaoh dying was exactly what she wanted! And now she has you, the new pharaoh, as her husband and she got what she wanted!"

She continued.

"Think about it! It was a diversion so she would have the opportunity to become queen! She found out what your father did In the village of Kul Elna and figured out that's where Zorc was born, she needed someone to have his power! And she found Bakura and chose him! It was all her and because you marrying her her plan was successful you idiot!"

When she let Seto go

he was completely speechless. When the woman was calm she continued.

"Seto..you, your pharaoh, allies, Bakura and the rest of Egypt were being lied to..and now that Cleopatra's game pieces are finished.." she looked directly at him.

"You let the real monster into Egypt."

Seto shook his head in disbelief "I..impossible! How can this be?"

Seto started to shake in rage. Was this woman telling the truth? And is Cleopatra really the culprit?

"Heath this warning pharaoh Seto," she said "every word and every gesture you get from Cleopatra is a lie. She is selfish and would kill anyone to get what she wants, and it won't belong now until she kills you to have all the power over Egypt, so I suggest you watch your back because is like a Vipor..she will strike at any moment and if she gets you, it's all over for you."

Just then they heard the guards running "Pharaoh are you alright!?" one called out.

The woman looked back to Seto "Even with your guards you won't be safe..so my message to you is this- be prepared for the unexpected."

The door opened and the guards came in "My pharaoh! Are you alright!?" one said.

When Seto looked back. The woman was gone.

"What it is?" He asked.

"We have been searching for you everywhere your highness!" another guard exclaimed "we were worried that the creature had gotten you!"

"Creature?" Seto said "what creature?"

The guard looks up "There is a beast that is lurking within the castle and probably Egypt sir. We are not even sure it's an animal or human, it was being that gave our queen the threat in the throne room the night before with our men's blood..and left their decapitated bodies in there to make the threat clear."

Seto was grim. He went into the throne room the night before when he saw the bodies, it was the most gruesome sight he had ever laid his eyes upon.

"When are you able to find the animal?" Seto said.

"We are not sure, but it strikes we will capture it and kill it."

The guards left Seto and he was alone in the room. How did the woman get out so quickly? It's as though she isn't human.

Seto goes out to the balcony and looked outside.

"_I don't know who this woman is, but she knows of what happened in Egypt. But how did she know about Zorc? And why is she telling me that there is a possibility that Cleopatra is responsible when t was Bakura's doing...but even more suspicious, what connection does have with Bakura?" _Seto says in his head.

He remembers her defending Bakura when he said that he was the cause of the destruction of Egypt. Not only was there sheer anger but there was also a hint of pain in her eyes. Was she his friend? A distant relative from another country (he thought since she displayed the same kind of intimidating Aura like Bakura did, especially when she killed the mouse).

Who was she?

He looks down and see's Cleopatra flirting with two guards. It made him sick to see that gaudy and disgraceful woman, he was filled with regret marrying her but he did it to help Egypt.

His people came first.

But he was deep pain. As he looked up at the white moon above his blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Kisara," Seto said with a sad voice "how I miss you so. I am so sorry, but I didn't have a choice."

Seto remembers Kisara's beautiful snow white hair, her deep blue eyes and her pale and soft skin.

"If you were to live...things would be much different.."

He didn't want to walk down the aisle with Cleopatra. He wanted someone else to say I do to.

And that was Kisara.

He looks down at the queen again and narrowed his eyes at her. She was laughing haughtily and was smug.

"_Don't you understand, she pulled the wool over your eyes and your pharaoh dying was exactly what she wanted! And now she has you, the new pharaoh, as her husband and she got what she wanted!"_

The woman's voice screamed his head again. For her to come into the palace at her own risk to tell him those things, and telling him about a conspiracy. It made him tense.

"_I do not know if I should believe her or not," _Seto said in his head _"To make those accusations is a very serious offence if it is false."_

The woman's voice came into his head again._"Even with your guards you won't be safe..so my message to you is this- be prepared for the unexpected."_

Seto thought again as he looked at Cleopatra _"But if what she is saying is true..then high treason is to be accounted for."_

Seto left the room "I don't know what is going on here," Seto said "but Egypt was destroyed once...I will not let that happen again."


End file.
